ninrpfandomcom-20200216-history
The Flower of Youth
Haru Senju was in a faggy mood as many mulled around the main gate area. The weather was sunny and the strong sunshine beat down upon the area as the Kage was there in clone form, as he worked inside the village. Cuck's playfulness showing off in front of others, as he drew a marker and crept up on the Kage's clone was almost enough to get him in some serious trouble. Kako steps to the Kage HaruSenju: -Reaching the kage, Haru would bring the marker up on approach and was deciding what he would draw- The Kage Snaps into Life NamikazelMinato: ~Minato seizes Haru's wrist before the pen makes contact and wonders should he teleport half the boys body to the land of fire and the other half to Suna... He was in a fuccboi mood today, tired from working endlessly on the village in preparation for the exams, and not in the mood for silliness.~ Panic! HaruSenju: -Haru jumped as the kage snapped into life and grabbed his wrist. Haru would attempt to run away from the Kage.- Should he be reprimanded NamikazelMinato: ~Minato released the boys wrist and watched to see if he would fall to the ground and how he would react. He was sure the boy would not dare mock his position again. The shock would no doubt remind him that this was the Kage of the Village and not some little scroat that he could take such liberties with. Minato wanted to see fear in Haru's eyes but in the same breath, he hated having to reprimand children, but it was important that they knew order. At any point they may be called to order to protect the village from an assault or tailed beast attack and then there was no time for playing around with board markers, Minato reasoned. Fight or Flight HaruSenju: -As The Kage Let Go Of Haru's hand Haru stumbled around, the momentum shifting quickly as he was sent into the ground, tossing the pink flower into the air around him. Haru look towards the kage, Studing the man, Realising that the man ment business. Haru helped his self to his feet, his gaze never moving from the kage. After Dusting The back of his pant's He turned around, his back now to the kage. Haru would quickly turn around in a burst of excitement and started sprinting towards the kage with his hands balled up, the look on his face was unreadale. Reaching The Kage Haru would bring him fist, up sending it soring towards the front of the kage's face. Once the attack was about 6 inches from his face haru would siece the attack, turning his fist around so that the balled up finger's pointed towards the sky. As He Unraveled his hand's there would lay a Orange Flower without it's usual long stem, a short stub there to replace it. Haru would Smile toward's the kage, A Warming, inviting one as he would say in a light and Soft voice "I'm sorry for that Mr.Kage, Take This as an acceptance for my apology."-Placing his empty hand behind his head as if he were scratching the back of his neck- AzuresatoRyu: -I noticed this rush from Kako and my eyes would widen. What sort of fool was this child to rush the kage after something like that. his place was to saunder off and be thankful he had not been completely taken down. Now there was even more of a possibility of being reprimanded and not in a kind way. I glanced to Ink wondering if he too had seen such an absolutely stupid approach. I turned my eyes to the kage and tried to read what he would do..I found it incredibly hard to read the man as skilled as I was with detection. I just knew pain would be coming to that genin. It had to be. - The Flower of Youth NamikazelMinato: ~Minato watched the slow approach of the boy and then the borderline pathetic speed extension of his arm. He wouldn't react yet of course. He would wait to severely punish this boy when his hand was but a fraction of an inch from his hat. Maybe he would put him over his knee, then again, maybe with so many others present, he should truly strike the boy. Ryu was on hand and maybe if he were to severely injure him, the warning would be echoed around the others and Ryu might be able to save his life. Then again, as the boy paused in his motion and rotated his hand to show a rare orange flower that was not native to these parts, which he offered to him in forgiveness. "I have no need for that flower..." Minato waved and then pointed to the quite bare flower bed at the base of the tree nearby, "Take it over there and plant it - ensure it's roots are deep and with any luck - if the flower is careful of the elements it may develop and flower here."~ AzuresatoRyu: -I felt myself let out a gentle sigh. In truth I wanted to see a bit of discipline given to the boy however from his sensei. I knew very well if minato were to do so, I'd have certainly a mess on my hands. Nothing I could not handle however. I stretched my hands in front of myself and then..my eyes landed on that orange flower. I would tilt my head slightly and gaze down at where he was to plant it. With all the activity here would it really have much of a chance?- The Flower won't make it HaruSenju: -Haru watched and listened as the man refused his flower, and offered him the chance to plant another Of the Orange plant's inside the village. Haru was skeptical of course that type of chance excited haru but alas the stem was short, as haru had to cut it inorder for it to fit into his hand. Haru would wrap his hand around the flower once more and say "That would Be Great Mr. Kage, sir, but it's too short to be planted into the ground. It won't make it. But atleast you accept my apology.. Right?-Haru would say as he would tilt his head to the right alittle, removing his empty hand from upon his neck- All flowers can bloom NamikazelMinato: ~Minato heard his explanation and added, "I wasn't talking about the flower, Young Senju," Minato said, refering in some part to the Senju before him; the continuation of a line of ninja that had guided him both in life and in death and yet was all but passed from this world, "I believe you should plant it and give it the chance at least," he added returning the focus to the flower, "If the flower wishes to live then it will bloom again. We will see whether it can make it over the coming weeks, huh?" and then Minato was still once more, as if his attention was drawn away to another place; his energy and focus concentrated upon his exertion in the village and preparations for the chuunin exams.~ Haru Chooses HaruSenju: -Ok i will-Haru would turn around, walking towards the tree, attempting to plant yet another Orange flower within this Village. , Apon Reaching the tree, Haru knelt down Onto the ground once again as he had did before with the other tree, The blossom's from the tree littered there sticking to his Black Ninja pants. Haru reached into his black vest, removing an Orange Flower from the confines of it. Haru Twisted the flower within his Index finger and thumb , thinking of how he would place it.Coming to a conclusion haru dug his free hand into the soil, making a spot for the flower. Haru reached over with the flower and drove it into the ground, covering it's base up with more dirt so that it wouldn't Fall out. Haru would stand back up, dusting himself off. His hands first which were polluted with dirt, then his pant's leg's with were covered with sakura blossoms. Haru made his way back towards the thunder gate, noticing that his spot ontop of it already taken, he found a new one and sat this, awaiting for something to happen as he layed back, observing the sky above- Kyo Arrives KyoHachi: -As i walked up to the gates, the morning dew tickled my toes ,resting in my custom made sandles. Where there was grass you could see a trail of small foot print on which showed the past, present ,andthe future of my morning stroll. Oblivious to what had happen moments before, i see familiar faces at the gates of Yonshi. It was all routine ,to see Ryu- sensei and Ink guarding there post. Seeing The kage , was the norm but seconds ago a small gennin had presented him with something. bring my eyes closer together,squintin, i could see it was a orange flower.- Interesting. - Shrugging off the jesture ,I continued walking, dragging my feet just alil, finding a place to sit and observe more. Stretching out his arms upward an uncontrollable yawn exits my mouth.- Category:Casual